


l'apparence

by WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: полицейская форма как будто была частью жавера, составляющей его "я". теперь же ее нет, и кто-то заменяет ее на нечто незнакомое и непонятное. он не понимает, идут ли ему эти цветные жилеты, брюки и галстуки, ему почти что неудобно физически, хотя он не может объяснить, почему.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 12
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF





	l'apparence

раньше жавер не обращал внимание на одежду. не нужно думать, что и как надеть, когда не носишь ничего кроме формы. конечно, он содержал ее в образцовом порядке, сам чистил и чинил, тщательно следил за чистотой воротничков и рубашек. процесс одевания и ее снятия был доведен до автоматизма, всегда идеально точен и достаточно скор, чтобы не занимать лишнее время; достаточно нетороплив, чтобы быть аккуратным. но то, очевидно, не было плодом его выбора или фантазии. скорее данностью, которой он следовал с присущей ему точностью, все это было частью непоколебимого жизненного порядка. порядок пошатнулся.

вальжан сам снимает с него мерки, когда жавер еще не может вставать с постели. он касается его плечей и запястий, бедер и ступней с мерной лентой в руках, отчего по телу бегут мурашки. это непривычно и странно. жавер сильно похудел и все еще слаб, и вальжан пишет результат вместе с прибавкой. он уверен, что жавер должен поправиться во время шитья.

жаверу неловко, но он почти смирился с тем, что придется оставаться в этом доме, по крайней мере, еще несколько недель. он не может даже ходить, и отсутствие опеки было бы равносильно смерти. его это злит. будь его жизнь в руках бандита с ножом, было бы проще, яснее. он и умер, и выжил бы удовлетворенным. здесь же умереть ему не дали. дважды. то, что его держат в доме из милости, лишь усугубляет чувство неправильности и вины. 

рубашки вальжана, в которые тот его сперва одевает, разумеется, слишком коротки для него и широки в плечах, отчего он кажется себе в зеркале особенно нелепым, сидя в постели напротив него. впрочем, в рубашке, сшитой специально для него, жавер чувствует себя не лучше.

\- почему вы не заказываете их у швеи? - спрашивает однажды он. вальжан пожимает плечами.

\- козетте нравится шить. а мне нравится то, что шьет она.

факт того, что он спит в рубашках вальжана, а потом получает ту, что сшила его дочь, кажется абсурдным до жути. рубашка льняная и, конечно, белая, с простой голубой вышивкой у горловины и рукавами с тянущимися "вафельными" манжетами. получая ее из рук девочки и бормоча слова благодарности, он чувствует себя непозволительно растроганным. шить белье специально для него всегда было некому. покупая самые простые рубашки каждый год у одной и той же пожилой женщины, он даже не знал, кем они были сшиты.

когда вальжан приносит новые вещи, жавер не может перестать думать о деньгах. он ничего не говорит вслух, что никак не уменьшает его чувство растущего долга. 

он видел людей, одетых в такое каждый день, но никогда и не представлял себя одним из них. полицейская форма как будто была частью, составляющей его "я". теперь же ее нет, и кто-то заменяет ее на нечто незнакомое и непонятное. жавер не понимает, идут ли ему эти цветные жилеты, брюки и галстуки, ему почти что неудобно физически, хотя он не может объяснить почему. он стоит перед зеркалом и озадаченно себя разглядывает. из-под темно-синего суконного фрака виден молочного цвета жилет с тонкой вышивкой. он и подумать не мог, что у него будет вышитый жилет, пусть даже такой простой. жавер не умеет отличать такие ткани на вид и на ощупь, но зеленый шейный платок сшит из чего-то тонкого и струящегося. он не имеет ничего общего с той парой простых черных галстуков, которые он носил все последние годы. их даже не было видно под высоким форменным воротником. у жавера ощущение, что он влез в чужую кожу, что это неправильно и он нелеп. он едва ли не паникующе оборачивается. вальжан стоит рядом и улыбается.

\- вам идет, друг мой. замечательно сшито, правда? 

жавер краснеет и кивает. страх немного отступает. ему хочется верить, что вальжан пытается ободрить его не только лишь из жалости.

жавер сам стриг волосы, когда они совсем уже лезли в глаза. это было несложно. конечно, если у него было на это время, что случалась редко, из-за чего он часто ходил заросшим, что придавало ему еще более жуткий вид. походы к цирюльнику казались ему лишней тратой времени и денег. вальжан же не давал ему ножниц, а просить о стрижке его было неловко. теперь они давно уже отрасли длиннее удобоваримого состояния, что усугубляло ощущение неправильности происходящего. человек в зеркале это не он, жавер не носит фраки, шелковые платки, цветные жилеты-пике и рубашки с девичьей вышивкой, не позволяет маргариток и васильков в петлице, кто бы их ни дал. волосы жавера никогда не спускаются на спину с затылка, а передние пряди никогда не выходит заправить за уши. жавер не смотрит ни на кого с таким теплом и преданностью, не гладит взглядом ладони в коричневых лайковых перчатках, не краснеет, случайно увидев расшитую птицами подвязку, держащую шерстяные чулки.

он уже не сможет надеть форму, но может отрезать волосы. он задумчиво рассматривает себя, трогая пальцами отросшие пряди, поворачивается, разглядывая затылок через второе, маленькое зеркало; как будто забыв, что вальжан все еще в комнате.

\- хотите их обрезать? - он становится рядом, и жавер видит его сразу в двух местах - перед собой и в зеркале.

\- да. 

\- я могу сделать это для вас, если захотите. - он пожимает плечами. - но мне кажется, вам очень идет. у вас хорошие волосы. 

жавер сводит брови. ему не нравится то, насколько много значит для него похвала вальжана, то, насколько много решает его мнение.

\- я подумаю.

он действительно подумал. волосы он так и не обрезал.

вальжан, спрятанный от посторонних глаз садовыми деревьями, прост до неприличия. он перепачкан травой и землей, его кожа грязная, потная и наверняка горячая. в особенно жаркие дни он не надевает даже ботинок и чулок. жавер, сидящий на скамейке в тени, застегнутый на все пуговицы, замотанный платком по самый подбородок, чувствует между ними разительное отличие. он носит вальжану воду и полотенце из дома, слушает его разговоры и тихое, не очень складное, но очаровывающее пение, смотрит на руки, открытую грудь и шрамы на полуоголенных плечах. внутри что-то сжимается.

\- не хотите присоединиться? - спрашивает вальжан однажды. - это вас успокоит. 

жавер хочет. он хочет, ему интересно, он хочет присесть рядом и работать бок о бок. но он не может избавиться от чувства, что этим испортит нечто, что он все еще не может до конца считать своим.

\- ничего, что я так... испачкаюсь?

\- вы можете сменить одежду после, - он пожимает плечами. вальжан не понимает, почему именно его это так волнует. 

жавер раздумывает пару мгновений, после чего решительно начинает расстегивать фрак, развязывает и стаскивает батистовый галстук, снимает жилет. он аккуратно складывает все на скамейке и не видит, как вальжан наблюдает за ним, и кожа его краснеет чуть сильнее, чем обычно бывает от жары. 

прохладный ветерок легко залетает под тонкую рубашку. жавер расстегивает манжеты и закатывает рукава, после чего опускается на колени рядом с вальжаном. светло-серые штаны, конечно, уже испачканы. но он скоро об этом забудет. 

после свадьбы козетта шьет отцу несколько шелковых платков. он носит их редко, храня в красивой деревянной шкатулке и иногда доставая, лишь чтобы в очередной раз рассмотреть.

жавер целует край высокого воротника рубашки, концы лилового галстука из батиста, спускающиеся под шерстяной жилет; коричневые перчатки, которые вальжан не успел еще снять, зайдя в дом. тот неловко стаскивает их с ладоней, пытаясь быть аккуратным, но неизбежно торопясь от волнения. жавер хватает левую ладонь, припадая к ней губами, пока правой вальжан снимает его цилиндр и невесомо гладит растрепавшиеся волосы. 

\- не надо, я еще холодный, - негромко говорит жавер, когда вальжан пытается обвить его руками. его темный сюртук сшит из теплого камлота, но после улицы ткань холодна на ощупь.

\- меня это не волнует, милый мой, - он обнимает его за пояс и уводит к камину, который они вместе растапливают. 

они отогреваются на диване, взявшись за руки и вытянув ноги к огню. вальжан целует жавера в обе щеки, чем вызывает широкую улыбку, и касается пальцами простой черной ленты.

к тому моменту, как волосы жавера отрастают ниже плеч, вальжан расчесывает их перед сном и каждое утро, целует и гладит, держа его голову на коленях. вальжан говорит, что они красивы и он любит их, поэтому жавер ими особенно дорожит. конечно, они ужасно непрактичны. как и вышитые рубашки, как и шелковые платки. но теперь жавера это уже не мучает.

**Author's Note:**

> жавер и вальжан в этих восхитительно эстетичных шмотках начала 1830-х? представили? а знаете, что еще лучше? они же в ночных рубашках, шерстяных чулочках и смешных вязаных ночных колпачках. да.


End file.
